Encontrándose
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Omegaverse, AU. Oneshot. Tsuna es un raro Omega, Hibari un poderoso Alfa. Mpreg. Lime. Twoshot. Sufrio mucho durante años, pero será capaz de encontrar a alguien capaz de curar sus heridas. Chan. Violación. 8059
1. Chapter 1

Existen tres tipos de personas, los Alfa, los Betas y los Omegas. Por lo regular los Alfa son hombres, mientras que los Omegas son mujeres. Existen casos extraños donde las cosas son al reves, es decir, que un Alfa es una mujer o que un Omega es un hombre. Estos individuos nacen con la capacidades especiales para cumplir con su rol reproductivo. Además, por ser algo tan raro, son considerados especiales y son altamente apreciados, por desgracia, también significa que tienen un alto precio en el mercado negro.

Por esa razón, cuando nació Tsunayoshi Sawada, Iemetsu hizo todo lo posible para esconder la condición de su hijo. Incluso, haciéndole creer, tanto a su esposa como a su hijo, que el niño es un Beta, cuando en realidad es un Omega.

Esto no solo por la singular condición del niño, también por su propia posición dentro de la Mafia. Iemetsu es el Asesor Externo de la Familia Vongola, una de las familias más importantes en el mundo de la Mafia.

El joven padre tenía pensado esconder esto hasta la adolescendia de su hijo cuando pudiera unirlo a un Alfa, quien se encargaría de protegerlo.

Mientras Tsuna creció, vivió una vida tranquila, claro ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros y que por su natural torpeza lo apodaron Dame-Tsuna, pues, como en los primeros años no se notan las diferencias que caracterizaban a los Alfas y Omegas, Tsuna paso perfectamente como un Beta.

Las diferencias entre las diferentes clases se empiezan a mostrar a partir de los 14 años. Mientras más joven, más poderosos. En los Alfas eso significaba que su fuerza es mayor, pero también más agresivos. En los Omegas que estos eran más fértiles y sus hijos también serían poderosos.

Meses después del catorceavo cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi es donde todo cambio.

Se estaba corriendo el rumor que el candidato para ser el Décimo Vongola se trataba de descendiente lejano de Primo que vivía en Japón. Quienes se habían encargado de eliminar a los otros candidatos fueron al país de Oriente en su búsqueda, para eliminarlo también.

Desde su cumpleaños, Tsuna estaba sufriendo varios cambios, que hizo a más de uno dudar de la condición de Beta del chico. Ahora Tsuna es bajito, con el cuerpo delgado, con caderas ensanchas, piel brillante y suave. Además su cabello le llegaba a media espalda, y Tsuna no podía siquiera pensar en cortárselo, a pesar de que solo los Omegas usaban cabello tan largo. La única forma de confirmar que era un Omega era con su primer celo.

El primer celo de un Omega es muy importante pues es cuando más desesperados se encuentran por encontrar a un Alfa con quien unirse, además de que su olor es más fuerte, pues así se asegura que todo potencial compañero lo identifique. Los más fuertes su olor llegaba más lejos e incluso llegando a descontrolar a los Alfas con tal de reclamarlo. Esa es la razón por la cual muchos Omegas son retirados de la vida social cuando se acerca su primer celo y terminan emparejados poco después.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, Iemetsu le mando para su cumpleaños un frasco de pastillas que retazaran las manifestaciones de su estado Omega, pero Tsuna se negó a tomarlas por ser un regalo de su inútil padre, y por que este le dio una tonta razón para que las tomará diariamente. Aunque su padre nunca imagino que sus cambios pasarían tan rápido.

Cuando los cambios en Tsuna se volvían más evidentes, más de un Alfa se acercaba para evaluar si valía la pena como Omega, a pesar de su reputación de Dame-Tsuna. Esto no solo por ser uno de los pocos omegas masculinos, sino también porque su transición hacia su primer celo era más rápido que cualquiera de las chicas de su generación. Incluso de Kyoko Sasagawa, la idol de la escuela.

.

A escasas semanas del primer celo del chico, aquellos quienes decidieron ir tras el omega hicieron lo posible para obtener el favor del chico y lograr aparearse con él. Llegando a incluso a pelear entre ellos para mostrar cuan fuertes son. Pero hay quienes son menos honorables. Quienes intentaban forzarlo y obligarlo a aceptarlo. Muchas veces tuvo la suerte de poder escapar, pero una ocasión donde lo acorralaron y creyó que esta vez no saldría sin su virtud intacta, alguien llegó a salvarlo, Yamamoto Takeshi, un compañero de clase, un beisbolista y un fuerte Alfa.

Desde ese día se volvieron amigos y Yamamoto se encargaba de protegerlo de cualquier Alfa mal intencionado. Más de uno de los pretendientes se alejo pensando que el castaño ya había hecho su elección, pero otros siguieron.

Cuando apareció el primer celo de Tsuna fue un día de escuela. Cerca de la hora del fin de las clases. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban cansados y contando los segundos para salir de la escuela. De pronto, olieron un aroma dulzón y a la vez picante, siendo atrayente para los Alfas. En pocos segundos los Alfas del salón se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Tsunayoshi, quien se encontraba caliente, sintiendo la necesidad de algo que no podía identificar.

-¿Tsuna? ¿estás bien? -pregunto Takeshi acercándose al chico preocupado, pero al estar tan cerca se dio cuenta que era una mala idea, el olor se volvió más intenso y aunque se estaba controlando muy bien, poco a poco su auto control se iba esfumando.

-Takeshi -susurro el pequeño Omega con la mirada perdía y siendo la primera vez que llamaba a su amigo por su nombre. Tsuna no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, solo podía pensar que su amigo es un Alfa fuerte, no el más poderoso, pero de los más fuerte, además quien podría protegerlo y quererlo, a él y sus futuras crías. Cuando estiro el abrazó hacia el beisbolista es como si todos empezaran a reaccionar.

-¡Todos aléjense de Sawada! -grito la maestra, intentando acercarse al chico, pero siendo ella una Omega le era difícil apartar a los aAfas que empezaron a rodear al chico -Sasagawa ve por Tanaka-sensei

-Hai -grito la chica antes de salir junto con Hana en busca del único profesor Alfa de la escuela, quien ya se encontraba emparejado y por lo tanto no se vería afectado por el olor del celo.

Yamamoto se había alejado cuando vio las intensiones de Tsuna, pero cuando otro de sus compañeros se acerco, abrazó al Omega y lo beso, este correspondiendo, rápidamente los separo, tomo al más pequeño entre sus brazos e intento alejarse de sus compañeros saliendo del salón, pero fue una mala idea. Los Alfas de otros salones estaban saliendo al pasillo en busca de quien despedida ese olor que tanto los atraía. Al estar ahora Tsuna en el pasillo, lograron identificarlo. Entonces empezó a correr hacía la salida.

-Takeshi -susurro Tsuna en su oído -tómame por favor -gimió el chico logrando que su amigo decidiera deshacerse del poco auto control que le quedaba y que debía alejar al Omega del resto de los Alfas para que él pudiera reclamarlo.

Al llegar al patio de la escuela empezó a pelear con los otros Alfas, volviéndose algo difícil con el chico aún en sus brazos. Incluso con Tanaka-sensei quien quería poner al Omega a salvo, pero cuando Yamamoto le gruño se dio cuenta que el joven finalmente había caído en sus instintos.

En el momento que Takeshi había derrotado a la gran mayoría de los Alfas, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de negro. Cuando los maestros vieron esto, creyeron que el olor de Sawada ya estaba llegando a los alrededores. Pero se trataba de un par de mafiosos que habían logrado descubrir quien sería el Décimo Vongola, fueron a la escuela esperando poder tener la oportunidad de acabar con él, pero al descubrir el alboroto y que el causante era el chico a quien buscaban, sus planes cambiaron. Lo secuestrarían y lo venderían al mercado negro. Aunque la mayoría de los Omegas que se vendían eran solo como compañeros sexuales, seguramente podrían encontrar a un Alfa desacoplado y que tuviera el interés de tomar al Omega para tomar el control de Vongola, realmente una oportunidad única, lastima que nadie en su Familia pudiera tomar al chico.

Sin muchos problemas lograron arrebatar al omega de un furioso Yamamoto. Solo dejándolo inconsciente, para evitar sospechas, pareciendo que solo fueron atraídos por el olor del celo como muchos otros y competían por el omega.

Al llegar a su base temporal, lograron al chico para ocultar su olor y durmiera durante todo el viaje. Dos horas más tarde partieron sin dejar trasto de su presencia o que el omega estaba con ellos. Fueron al medio oriente, donde estaba el mayor mercado de omegas y tenían mayores posibilidades de encontrar un comprador.

.

Tsuna despertó al día siguiente de su primer celo, sentía el cuerpo cansado, con la sensación que algo le faltaba. Entonces se acordó de lo ocurrido. El pobre no sabía de que preocuparse más. Si descubrir que realmente es un Omega, o que se le insinuó a Yamamoto influido por su celo, o... o... recordaba que un par de hombres se lo llevaron de la escuela e intento que lo liberaran porque eran Alfa acoplados, y el quería uno desacoplado con quien pudiera unirse, pero luego lo obligaron a tomar algo antes de la oscuridad.

Entonces se fijo mejor en el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en una cama King-size, mullida y con donceles. A un lado, en la pared, se exponía varios artículos que no logro identificar, excepto por unas esposas y un látigo. Al otro lado había un armario bastante amplio. Había dos puertas, una daba al baño y la otra sería de la salida. Al identificarla se levanto dándose cuenta que solo tenía un camisón cubriendo su cuerpo ¡ni siquiera tenía su ropa interior! ¿Y si?, ¿si se había acoplado a alguien mientras dormía?, o lo violaron, o... ¡no quería ni pensarlo! Estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar la puerta se abrió, instintivamente se intento alejar. Tras la puerta vio a dos personas, un hombre que estaba seguro que es un Alfa y un adolescente más o menos de su edad. El chico vestía también una especie de camisón, pero le llegaba a los tobios, a diferencia del suyo que apenas cubría lo necesario. Con un collar de metal en su cuello. Llevándose una mano al suyo se dio cuenta que también tenía uno. El chico es de piel pálida y cabello de plata hasta los hombros. En sus manos parecía traer una bandeja de comida. Tras que este entrará la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

.

En los siguientes días Tsuna descubrió que el chico también es un Omega y su nombre es Hayato Gokudera. Él había sido secuestrado cuando era un niño y desde entonces vivía en ese lugar, a la espera de la llegada de su primer celo y pudieran venderlo. Con una sonrisa triste le explico que tuvo suerte de que no lo prostituyeran. También que por eso a él lo dejaban acercarse a los otros Omegas para darles de comer y atenderlos.

Tsuna estaba en esa habitación en espera de un comprador. Gokudera no sabía mucho, pero parecía que muchos estaban interesados en él.

Durante ese tiempo se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

.

Cuando le consiguieron un comprador, Hayato llego a la habitación de Tsuna para prepararlo para recibir al hombre que lo había comprado. Lo baño con sales especiales, lo vistió y peino, mientras le daba algunos consejos que había escuchado de otros omegas. El castaño solo se hizo hacer aunque estaba apunto de llorar y muriéndose de la angustia. Antes de marcharse, Gokudera le dio una pastilla que lo obligaría entrar en celo, algo necesario pues fue comprado para ser acoplado. Le recomendó tomarla desde ese momento para que todo lo que pasará cuando su comprador apareciera fuera bajo los efectos del celo.

.

Kyoya Hibari es un alfa poderoso, para cuando cumplió los 15 años, nadie en Nanimori podía compararse a él en fuerza. Provenía de una familia que dedicaban a aplicar la Justicia. Su padre actualmente es un Teniente en la Policia de Tokio y en un par de años se esperaba que fuera el Comandante del Departamento de Policía, uno de sus tíos era un gran artista marcial y un guardaespaldas, otro de sus tíos es un Oficial de la Interpol.

Ahora ha creado su propia organización, La Fundación, quien se encargaba de controlar o exterminar a la Mafia. Junto con él trabajaba otro Alfa, con quien la mayoría creía que no mantenía una buena relación, aunque en realidad son buenos amigos, simplemente les gustaba pelear entre si pues había pocos que tuvieran su poder, además le servicia como entrenamiento.

Este Alfa es Mukuro Rukuro, quien había terminado trabajando junto con Hibari porque de niño una Familia lo había usado como experimento, aunque gracias a ello se volvió más fuerte, no puede olvidar los horrores que le hicieron pasar a él y a otros niños, quienes no tuvieron tanta suerte. Ahora su objetivo es eliminar a la Mafia, y con el apoyo de la Fundación, es algo que lograría con los años.

.

Actualmente, ambos jóvenes se encontraban organizándose para partir a una misión de suma importancia, llevándose con ellos a otros agentes. Habían recibido información del mayor mercado negro de la mafia, gracias a Alaude, el tío de Hibari quien trabajaba en la Interpol. Al parecer un Omega de una familia Italiana había sido secuestrado y la única pista de su paradero era aquel lugar. A cambio de la información, le darían una inmunidad temporal, cosa que no le agrado a Mukuro, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, era un precio pequeño a cambio de lo que obtendrían.

Tan pronto como la Interpol, la Fundación y la Familia Vongola se reunieron empezaron la operación. Debían derrotar a las familias que controlaban el lugar, principalmente, y cualquier otro que estuviera en el lugar. No importaba si los mataban, aunque la Interpol quería a los cabecillas con vida para que fueran arrestados. Rescatar todas las mercancías robadas, tanto materiales como personas, principalmente el Omega que a los Vongolas le interesaba tanto. La Familia no les dijo a los agentes porque es tan importante ese Omega, pero no le dieron realmente importancia. Es parte de su misión.

.

Tsuna había tomado la pastilla tan pronto se quedo solo nuevamente. El efecto de la misma se empezó a notar minutos después. Se empezó a sentir caliente, su ansiedad por el futuro encuentro cambio, ahora lo esperaba con impaciencia, esperando que el Alfa fuera uno fuerte y pudiera darle muchas crías. Su aroma de celo empezó a llenar la habitación. Una hora más tarde se quedo dormido, así que no escucho el alboroto que estaba afuera, si no, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Despertó finalmente horas después cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

.

La batalla duro varias horas, muchos habían muerto, algunos escaparon, pero habían logrado recuperar todo lo que se contrabandeaba en el lugar. O ese creyeron, mientras reunían a todos los Omegas se dieron cuanta de la ausencia de uno. Aquel que los Vongolas buscaban. Gokudera les dijo donde podrían encontrarlo, además de entregarles una pastilla que detendría su celo, pues le conto que se encontraba en esa condición antes de que todo empezará, también por ello intento ir a buscar al chico, pero por la posibilidad que el enemigo aún estuviera en los alrededores solo fueron un par de Alfas acoplados y Kyoya, quien era legendario por resistirse al olor de cualquier Omega.

Se encontraron con un grupo que tenía el mismo objetivo que ellos, buscar al Omega. Aunque lograron derrotarlos, uno de los Alfas murió y el otro salio herido, por ello fue Hibari el único que fue por el castaño.

Al abrir la puerta, el olor de celo lo golpeo de forma inesperada, algo que nunca le había pasado. Por primera vez sintió la necesidad de ir tras un Omega desacoplado.

.

-¿Eres mi Alfa? -pregunto Tsuna levantándose al verlo, podía darse cuenta que es un Alfa poderoso, extremadamente poderoso, y a pesar de su aura intimidante sabía que estaría protegido a su lado, un Alfa perfecto para él, sonrió antes de volverse acostarse y abrir sus piernas en una clara invitación -tómame -le pidió mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes

.

Hibari cerró la puerta tomando una decisión, tomaría ese Omega para sí, no le importaba los problemas que pudieran acarrearle. Un Omega raro, tan poderoso y con su belleza realmente era digno de él. Mientras se fue acercando a la cama fue desvistiéndose, se acomodo entre las piernas del menor, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba húmedo, listo para ser poseído, con su pene semi erecto. A través de la tela podía distinguir sus pezones erectos. De un tiro le quito el collar que lo mostraba como una posesión.

Tsuna rodeo el cuello del Alfa con sus brazos cuando lo tuvo sobre él. Lo acerco para poder besarse, sintiendo todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, siendo su bata semitransparente lo único que separaba sus pieles. La cual pronto fue apartada.

Recorrieron sus pieles con avidez, explorándose mutuamente con desesperación. No le dedicaron mucho tiempo al juego previo, ambos queriendo unirse lo más pronto posible, ya tendrían tiempo para hacerlo despacio.

De una sola estocada se introdujo el Alfa a su Omega, haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer. Empezó con un ritmo lento, pero fue aumentado la fuerza y frecuencia mientras ambos se sumergían a un placer que nunca antes habían experimentado. Cuando sentía que el final se acercaba, Hibari mordió el cuello de Tsuna, marcándolo como suyo, segundos después dejó su semilla en el interior del menor y su nudo se aseguró que se quedará ahí. Sintiendo el nudo el castaño halló su liberación.

Con ello consumaban su unión y ahora no podrían separarlos.

* * *

Bueno, sorprendentemente tuve la inspiración para escribir este Oneshot, principalmente porque lo termine en dos días. Para escribir algo tan largo me cuesta más trabajo. Pero no me quejaré, atrape a la musa antes de que se escapará.

Así que, ¿que les parece? Espero les haya gustado, además es la primera vez que escribo de esta tematica, aunque no mpreg, pero el otro aun no esta terminado... ¿y el lime? es la primera vez que escribo con tanto detalle, la última vez fue hace como cinco años xD y eso que solo se quedo en el previo o.O

Espero que los personajes quedaran OoC, aunque algunas cosas estan justificadas por la dinamica Alfa/Omega, principalmente con Gokudera, aunque también por todo lo que vivio. Me gustaría escribir un Oneshot de 8069 :3 ¿les gusta la idea?

También pense, mientras iba a media historia, que sería interesante escribir que paso después. Pero aún no me decido. Les dejo algo de como podrían ser las cosas.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Hibari, con Tsuna dormido en sus brazos, se reunió con los hombres aún reunidos, quienes lo estaban esperando.

-Ave-kun te has tardado, acaso te has decidido divertirte con el pequeño Omega kukuku -se burlo Mukuro al ver a su compañero, pero su risa desapareció al darse cuenta que el olor del castaño era de un Omega reclamado, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se podía ver su marca de reclamación.

Un disparo se escucho y Kyoya esquivo hábilmente la bala dirigida a su cráneo.

-No tuviste que haberlo hecho -dijo Reborn, uno de los mejores Hitman del Mundo y quien trabaja actualmente a las ordenes del Novelo Vongola.

-Kukuku y tu no estas en la mejor posición para darnos ordenes -comento Mukuro, sacando su tridente y los otros hombres, de la Fundación, se preparaban en caso de haber una pelea.

Reborn los vio a todos antes de tomar una decisión, aunque le costará trabajo, estaba seguro que podría vencerlos a todos, pero no podría asegurar la seguridad de Tsuna. Así que tendría que ceder momentariamente.

-Esto no se quedará así -aseguro antes de marcharse por su cuenta, aunque lo ocurrido podría hacer las cosas más interesantes.

* * *

Soy yo, ¿o tengo la constumbre de dejarles una escena extra en los Oneshot de esta pareja?

No olviden dejar un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera es el segundo hijo del Jefe de una Familia de mediana importancia en Italia. Como un Omega, durante sus primeros años fue bien tratado. Educado para que fuera un buen compañero para un Alfa de alta categoría, incluso para que su enlace fuera beneficioso para la Familia. Recibio una Educación de Alta Calidad, además, recibio educación en las Artes y Lenguas. Se mostro como un prodigio en el Piano y un genio, pero siendo un Omega, solo podría seguir estudiando mientras su Alfa se lo permitiera.

Siendo un raro Omega y con su educación, es altamente apreciado. Por ello eso fue secuestrado a los diez años. Siendo llevado al Medio Oriente, a la Sede del Mayor Mercado Negro de la Mafia. Donde sería vendido cuando llegará a su Primer Celo.

En un principio se mostro altanero, intentando escapar en multiples ocasiones, a pesar de los castigos recividos. Pero su actitud cambio cuando tenía 12 años.

Aquel día había intentado escapar nuevamente. El tipo que había frustrado su nuevo intento lo llevo jalandolo por su cabello hasta a su habitación. Pequeña donde solo había una cama y un baño pequeño, era la habitación para los Omegas que no se encontraban en venta, o que prostituian. Lo empujo hacia la pared, obligandolo a ver la pared.

-Ahora te enseñare cual es tu lugar como Omega -le dijo inmovilizandolo con una mano y con la otra rasgando su ropa.

No era necesario ser un genio para descubrir las intenciones del Alfa. Asustado intento liberarse de agarre. Con mayor fuerza al escuchar el cierre bajandose. No quería perder su virginidad de esa forma. Principalmente porque le habían enseñado que esta solo debía entregarla a su Alfa.

Ambos gritaron cuando el Alfa entró en el interior del pequeño Omega, solo uno de ellos de placer. Gokudera grito y lloró, pidiendo que lo dejará. Se sentía ser partido en dos mientras el tipo se movía salvajamente en su interrior, rompiendolo y desgarrandolo. El Alfa terminó afuera manchando el pequeño cuerpo con su semen, evitando así anularlo y quedarse más tiempo de lo necesario.

-Espero que no vuelvas a olvidar tu lugar -le recordó antes de marcharse, dejando a Hayato llorando en el suelo, manchado de sangre y semen. Llorando por su inocencia perdida, por el dolor y la humillación. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? También le habían explicado que si no era puro ningún buen Alfa podría quererlo.

Durante varios días evito todo lo posible a cualquier Alfa, temeroso que la experiencia se volviera a repetir. Un día, desidio que, como no tenía posibilidad de escapar, lo mejor era terminar con su vida. Después de todo, aunque logrará escapar, con su virtud perdida, no veía un buen augurio.

Por desgracia lo encontraron antes de poder siquiera lastimarse. Esta vez su castigo no fue una golpiza, sino una violación colectiva. Al terminar lo dejaron con otros Omegas para que lo cuidaron y con la amenaza que el castigo se volvería a repetirse si intentaba cualquier estupidez. Desde aquel día Gokudera se volvio sumiso y siempre evita molestar a cualquier Alfa, haciendo lo posible para pasar desapercibido.

El día en que conocio a Tsunayoshi Sawada fue cuando encontro un verdadero amigo. Aunque sentía mucha tristeza saber que tan pronto fuera vendido muy posiblemente nunca más lo volvería a ver. Hizo lo posible para que su transición fuera lo menos traumatica posible.

En el momento del ataque, cuando fueron rescatados, intento ir a su ayuda, principalmente al conocer el estado en que debía estar. Pero no logro hacerlo. Hasta que todo termino y advirtio a sus rescatadores sobre su ausencia y estado. A pesar de sus intenciones de quedarse se lo llevaron con el resto de los Omegas, en ese momento no había ningún Alfa. Pues solo capturaban a poderosos Alfas para usarlos como "donadores de semilla", pero por ese mismo motivo eran más díficiles de controlar..

Tardo varios días en volver a ver al pequeño Omega, había pasado mucho tiempo en diversos interrogatorios y examenes. Habían contactado con su Familia, pero no lo quisieron recibir, pues al dejar de ser puro, ya no tenía importancia para ellos. Tenían pensado llevarlo a un Centro donde Omegas sin familia podían recidir y vivir. Donde podrían vivir con tranquilidad. Donde podrían empezar nuevamente y seguir adelante.

Al encontrarse, Tsuna le conto lo que había pasado desde la última que se vieron. Entre sonrojos y tartamudeos, como había terminado uniendose con el Alfa que había ido por él. Lo feliz que se sentía estando a su lado y sobre los problemas que parecían tener con los Vongolas, aunque su Alfa no le había querido explicar sobre ellos.

Gokudera le conto que su familia lo había rechazado y se encontraba solo. Sobre el Centro donde iría por ello.

Tsuna le pregunto si le gustaría irse con él a Japón, aunque claro, primero debía preguntarle a su Alfa su opinión. Hayato se sorprendio por la propuesta y acepto encantado. Al día siguiente la pareja recién enlazada le informo sobre su desición de llevarlo con ellos.

Ambos Omegas se sorprendieron al ver la casa donde vivirian a partir de entonces. Una gran casa tradicional, donde habían vivido los Hibari por varias generaciones. El castaño a partir de entonces sería un miembro más de la familia y el peliplata sería su sirviente personal. Al menor le supo mal esto, pero su amigo le aseguro que había tenido suerte, pues sin familia, sin dinero y sin virtud le costaría encontrar algo mejor en otro lugar.

Durante la siguiente semana estuvieron realizando los cambios necesarios que conllevaba que ahora Tsuna fuera el Omega de Kyoya, principalmente porque los papeles del chico se mostraba como un Beta. Además de hacer la visita a Nana, quien vivía angustiada al enterarse del secuestro del chico. O eso creyeron. Había creído que la Omega estaría preocupada por su hijo tras su larga ausencia, pero ella había creído que su hijo debía tener un celo de varios días y, donde sea que lo haya llevado el Alfa con quien se había terminando emparejando, la pareja recién acoplada debía estar trabajando duro por darle un nieto. Sobra decir que los jovenes Omegas terminaron completamente sonrojados. No ayudo a aclarar la situación cuando Kyoya asintió a esa declaración. Después de todo, luego de las 9 P.M., se encerraban en su habitación y lo mejor era no interrumpirlos. El primero y último que lo intento, fue mordido hasta la muerte por el Alfa. Aunque el único momento que un Omega puede preñarse es durante el celo, nunca esta de más algo de practica.

Iemetsu también se encontraba presente. Tras enterarse de la desaparición de su hijo, hizo lo posible para su rescate, pero no participo en la misión. Aunque actuaba como si no supiera sobre ese asunto. Para ellos es una simple casualidad que la visita del Alfa mayor concidiera con la visita de la joven pareja. Pero como padre y Alfa, interrogo al joven Alfa. Nadie lo vio como algo extraño. Sin embargo, tenía una razón extra para realizar tan exaustivo interrogatorio.

Los meses pasaron mientras ambos Omegas se acostumbraban a sus nuevas vidas. Tsuna regreso a la escuela para terminarla. Su asencia no se vería repercutida en sus estudios gracias al programa que les permite recuperar a los Alfas y Omegas las clases perdidas debido a las ausencias causadas por el celo.

Hayato fue con él, principalmente para actuar como Dama de Compañía, después de todo esta mal visto que un Omega, acoplado o no, se encuentre a solas con un Alfa que no sea su pareja o familiar. Y ante la antigua creencia de que Tsuna era un Beta, este tiene varios amigos Alfa.

El día que conocieron a Yamato fue complicado, pues tan pronto como el castaño lo vio se sonrojo. Tanto Kyoya como Gokudera pensaron lo peor. Takeshi intento explicarles lo sucedido, aunque listo para salir corriendo. Después de todo, en la ciudad es bien conocido cuan poderosos son en la Familia Hibari. Por ello, a pesar de no saber todas las circunstancias en que la pareja se reunio, a todos le parecio natural que un Omega tan poderoso terminará acoplado con Kyoya.

Meses más tarde se enteraron del motivo por el cual Tsuna es tan importante para la Mafia, principalmente para Vongola. Esto se debia al por tener la sangre de Vongola y sin otros candidatos, él es el único que podía tomar el lugar como el siguiente Vongola, pero siendo un Omega las cosas se complicaban.

Antes de su secuestro se estaba analizando que hacer ante esta singular situación. Se decidio unierlo a un Alfa leal a los Vongola, pero también capaz de dirigir a tan importante Familia, pues el Alfa sería quien realmente mandaría en la Familia. Pero con el repentino enlace entre Tsuna y Kyoya... bueno los problemas simplemente aumentaron. Tras diversas discusiones decidieron no destruir la unión. Cuando llegará el momento la pareja tomaría el lugar del Noveno. A sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos les fueron entregados los Anillos Vongolas.

Hayato se sorprendio al recibir el Anillo de la Tormenta, más que nada por ser un Omega, aunque la principal razón para ello fuera esa, pues así Tsuna siempre podría contar con su compañía.

.

Takeshi Yamamoto es un Alfa bastante fuerte, amigable y confiable. No destacaba en los estudios, pero se defendia. Su padre tiene una tienda de sushi y de vez en cuando ayuda. Realmente su vida era normal y tranquila, sin nada que pueda ser considerado extraño. Bueno así fue hasta el día en que desidio ayudar a Tsunayoshi.

Como todos en la escuela, lo conocían como un Beta, bastante torpe y apodado como Dame-Tsuna. Nunca trato realmente con él, a pesar de estar en la misma clase. Le parecía extraño qu,e a pesar de creer durante toda su infancia que el castaño era un Beta, desde su cumpleaños 14 empezaron los cambios ocurridos solo en los Omegas. No fue el único, y si no fuera por la insistencia de Tsuna del hecho que era un Beta, lo hubieran tachado de mentiroso. Vio como muchos Alfas, con el paso del tiempo y sin importarles la negación del chico sobre ser un Omega, se acercaron para ver si valía la pena como compañero. Siendo un Omega, realmente no importaba que fuera torpe o que consiguiera un trabajo, esto es porque, aunque en Japón no se les impedía trabajar, la gran mayoría de los Omegas se dedicaban a la casa y a sus hijos.*

No le dio importancia, pues si realmente resultaba que el chico es un Omega, es normal que fuera buscando a una pareja. Pero nunca le parecio correcto que un Alfa, aprovechadonse de su poder natural, sometiera a los Betas y Omegas, mucho menos que un Alfa obligará a un Omega ha aceptarlo. Si bien, para que una pareja se acoplara es necesario que el Omega estuviera en celo, mantuvieran relaciones y finalmente fuera mordido dejandole la marca de reclación. Era posible lograrlo a la inversa, es decir, que le diera la marca de reclamación, obligandolo a tener un celo y mantener relaciones. Cuando los Omegas son obligados aceptar a un Alfa de esta forma, poco se puede hacer, pues, apesar de no aceptar a su pareja forzada, su instinto le impide buscar a otro Alfa, además los otros Alfas lo reconoceran como un Omega reclamado.

Por esa razón intervino y decidio protegerlo. A pesar de las habladurías que se provocaron nunca lo dejo solo. Además, si Tsuna insistia que es un Beta, él le creería.

Aunque al final resulto que si es un Omega y tuvo su primer celo en la escuela, causando el caos total.

Influidos por su aroma de celo, todos los Alfas desacoplados intentaron tomar a Tsuna, realmente fue una bataña campal. Aunque más de uno se arrepintio de sus actos cuando fueron liberados de los efectos del olor de celo. Principalmente aquellos quienes ni siquiera tenían algún interes en el Omega. Pero todos los disculparon, después de todo había sido por un Omega realmente poderoso.

Durante los siguientes días, nadie se pregunto por la ausencia del Omega, todos asumieron que debía continuar con su celo. Si pensaban en el castaño era para preguntarse con que clase de Alfa habría terminado emparejado. Principalmente porque el Omega no tendría ningún tipo de control para elegir a su compañero.

Dos semanas más tarde, Tsunayoshi finalmente regreso acompañado por su Alfa y un desconocido Omega que rara vez lo dejaba solo. Nadie cuestiona nada y todos siguieron con sus vidas.

Movido por la curiosidad, Yamamoto fue a ver como se encontraba el Omega castaño. Aunque casi provoca una pelea con su Alfa, al saber que si no fuera por los extraños acontecimientos causantes de su encuentro, quizas él hubiera terminado como el Alfa del castaño, apesar de ser motivado por el olor del primer celo de Tsuna.

Los días pasaron, acercandose al par de Omegas. Por una razón que no lograba entender, le llamaba mucho la atención el Omega plateado. Quien, con el tiempo, se volvio más explosivo y abierto, incluso llegando a amenazarlo con golpearlo, aunque siendo un Omega no podría hacerlo, si seguía "molestandolos". Takeshi nunca podría imaginar que, gracias a él, Hayato estaba regresando poco a poco a su verdadera personalidad.

Cuando le explicaron que había sido elegido para convertirse en uno de los Guardianes del Décimo Vongola, pensó en rechazar la proposición, pero tras saber toda la historia, además de que Gokudera también había sido elegido, decidio seguir.

.

Han pasado varios meses desde que Tsuna fue declarado como el sucesor del actual Jefe de Vongola. A causa de esto han pasado varias cosas. Algunas que el castaño hubiera preferido no vivir, pero feliz de que su Alfa estuviera siempre con él. Conociendo todo tipo de personas.

En ese momento Gokudera intentaba realizar sus labores normales. Aunque la mayoría creía que solo consistia en hacerle compañía a Tsunayoshi, también hacía otras cosas. Daba clases al castaño sobre el correcto comportamiento de un Omega. Enseñandole cosas necesarias para su nueva vida. Además, solo es el Omega de un Alfa de una Familia importe, también el sucesor de una Familia con gran influencia. Otras cosas que realizaba es ayudarlo a vertir adecuadamente, cosa algo complicada en un principio pues ninguno tenía idea de la forma correcta de usar un kimono.2 Asegurarse que cualquier cosa que pidiera o necesitará el castaño fuera realizada correctamente. Entre otras cosas.

Ahora el peliplata se sentía cansado y con un poco de fiebre. Al creer que su condición se debía a un resfriado no le conto a nadie. Se limito a tomar una aspirina para aliviar sus síntomas y seguir con su labor diaria. Pero eso no lo ayudo realmente. Se fue sintiendo peor conforme pasaron las horas. Debido a que fue secuestrado de niño y nadie se le ocurrio hablar con él sobre el tema. No logro identificar las señales de su Primer Celo.

.

Takeshi se encontraba en la Casa de los HIbari por pedido de Kyoya. Luego de anunciarse y negar amablemente ser acompañado se encontro con Hayato. Quien con el paso del tiempo y al ir conociendo se volvio alguien importante para el Alfa, aunque sus intentos para acercarse a él no parecian tener frutos, no se daría por vencido para obtener el favor del Omega. Por eso al verlo cansado y al tocarlo notar la fiebre se preocupo. Insistio en llevarlo a su habitación. A pesar de la negativa inicial al final el Omega cedio. Con una mano del Alfa rodeando la cintura del Omega y este apoyando gran parte de su peso sobre el Alfa, ambos se encaminaron al cuarto del peliplata.

.

Encontendose en la zona donde dormian los sirvientes Omegas no acoplados es cuando el celo de Gokudera finalmente se desato. Tan pronto el moreno detecto el olor del celo cargo al Omega y lo llevo a donde previamente le había dicho es su habitación. Esta es bastante sencilla, una mesa en el centro, un ropero y en un rincón un jutón doblado.

Hayato se quejo cuando Takeshi lo dejo para acomodar el jutón. Ansioso por lo que sabía que pasaría pronto. Aunque no lo haya dicho nunca, sabía muy buen el beisbolista es un Alfa poderoso, amable y confiable. Se alegraba el terminar acoplado con él. Pero cuando fue colocado en el jutón y el Alfa se alejo de él trasa murmurar algo sobre buscarle ayuda sintio como su corazón es estrujado. Dandose cuenta que realmente las enseñanzas de su infancia eran ciertas y sin su virtud nunca podría unirse a un buen Alfa. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar.

.

Cuando Takeshi detecto el olor del celo del Omega se apresuro a llevarlo a su habitación, preocupado por su bienestar. Aunque le encantaría poder unirse al peliplata quería hacerlo porque ambos querían eso, no porque sus instintos los obligarán. A pesar de ser un olor distintos al de Tsuna, el cual era más poderoso e influyente, el suyo le parecia más atrayente y dulce, descontrolandolo de forma distinta. Por ello se apresuro temiendo que su autocontrol se perdiera en cualquier momento.

Estando en la puerta escucho su llanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces cerro el cuarto, se acerco nuevamente a Hayato, angustiado por él. Viendo como se había encogido y cubria su rostro para no verlo llorar.

-Gokudera...

-¡Dejame! No quiero tu compasión. Se que debi proteger mejor mi virginidad, incluso mi Familia me dio la espalda por ello y gracias a la compasión de Tsuna y Kyoya...

-Por favor no sigas -le pidio, cerrando fuerte los puños al darse cuenta de no lo dicho por el Omega, quería ir a buscar a esos tipos y vengarse en su nombre.

-No digas que hemos actuado por compasión, le romperias el corazón a Tsuna y no te inflavalores, tu eres alguien maravilloso

-Entonces... ¿por qué me dejas? -le pregunto descubriendo su rostro para verlo

-Por que no quiero unirme a ti solo porque nuestros instintos nos lo dicen, de hecho me cuesta todo mi autocontrol el no tomarte en este instante -le aseguro con una mano en la nuca y una leve sonrisa

Gokudera abrio los ojos graciosamente ante tal declaración. Sonriendo interiormente por su equivocación. Motivado por su celo se atrevio a levantar sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Yamamoto.

-Solo dejate llevar -le susurro atrayendolo para compartir su primer beso.

Takeshi se sorprendio por la acción y tardo en reaccionar, pero al final decidio hacerle caso y dejarse llevar.

Compartieron besos y caricias. Entre risas se ayudaron a desvestirse, siendo algo complicado para el Alfa pues no tenía ni idea de como quitar el Kimono del Omega. Sin tomar en cuenta sus ansias por unirse el moreno se tomo su tiempo para preparar al peliplata. Luego se introdujo con el mayor de los cuidados y esperando pacientemente a que el Omega se acostrumbrará a la invación. Después empezó a moverse con lentitud, aumentando el ritmo constantemente hasta ser enloquecedor y donde ellos solo podían gemir de placer. Al llegar al orgasmo y el nudo apareciendo el Alfa le dio a su Omega la marca de reclamación.

Cansados y unidos se acostaron de lado para luego quedarse dormidos. Necesitaban recuperar energias. Después de todo el celo acababa de empezar y aún tenían 5 días por delante.

* * *

Bueno al final si escribi más de este fic, aunque mi intención era centrarme completamente en Yamamoto y Gokudera no logre encontrar una forma sin meter a los otros dos para explicar como ellos se conocieron.

Me sienta mal darle un pasado tan triste a Gokudera, pero justifica su actitud en la anterior parte.

Con esto extraoficialmente termino con este fanfic. Si en algún futuro, muuy lejano, decido retomar la idea será en otro fic. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo review.

*Hace unos años, mientras investigaba sobre las bodas en Japón, encontre que las mujeres que trabajan y luego se casan la gran mayoría dejan su trabajo. Las que no, las precionaban para ello. Por ello decidi que la fuera una minoría de Omegas que trabajarán, al menos en Japón. Aunque claro, esto es información vieja y no se como sean las cosas ahora.

A continuación, una escena extra :3

* * *

Hibari se encontraba furioso. Había espero pacientemente a la llegada de Takeshi, pero tras 10 minutos de retrazo empezó su busqueda del otro Alfa. Una hora más tarde se encontraba sin ninguna pista de su paradero. Aunque fue visto entrar nadie parece verlo visto después. Además Tsuna aparecio informandole que Gokudera también se encontraba desaparecido. Por ese motivo mando a dos Omegas a buscarlo. Tras otra media hora de busqueda le informaron que el Omega comenzo con su Primer Celo y se encontraba en su habitación con un Alfa. Como el único Alfa desacoplado que no se encontraba es Yamamoto fue fácil unir las piezas y adivinar lo sucedido.

Ahora debía esperar hasta que el celo terminará para que ambos estuvieran disponibles y eso podría ser en un par de días o en una semana.

Quería morder a alguien hasta la muerte, pero conocia una forma igualmente entretenida para liberar su frustración.

Con su Omega en brazos ordeno que nadie los interrumpierá. Aunque Tsuna se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de su Alfa, en ningún momento se quejo.


End file.
